


{Indebted} Kylo Ren x Reader

by elilac10



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Smut, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elilac10/pseuds/elilac10
Summary: "You should be thankful, without me you would've died." He said leaning towards my face. "You are indebted to me."---You're stranded alone in the desert with no recollection of who you are. Near-death, you're rescued by a mysterious commander, who is anything but pleasant.-Kylo Ren x (fem) Reader!-WARNING: Some content is in fact not suitable for anyone under the age of18. Topics in question include, but aren't limited to: Sexual activity, abuse, emotional trauma, BDSM, UNHEALTHY RELATIONSHIPS, and death. Please read at your own caution. <3
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was hot, unbearably hot. My entire body felt as if it had been aflame. My vision was blurry. So blurry, everything looked greyscale. I could feel the pool of sweat under my body practically gluing me to the hard flooring I resided on. I struggled to pick my body up. My poor excuse for strength made it nearly impossible for me to stand. I examined my body looking down. My clothes had been ragged and dirty. Holes and tears littered the seams of my pants. My torso was only clad in what was supposed to be a white tank top. The material was so harsh against my skin that small rashes started to appear.  
I looked around to see the vast dunes of sand, avoiding the winds that would inevitably blow grains into my eyes. There was nothing or no one to see for miles.  
I was completely alone.  
Lost.  
Afraid.  
I tore a piece of hanging fabric from my top and used it to tie my hair up in a knot. I was still sweating. I don’t remember anything. Not even my own name. I could feel my eyes weld with tears. Despite the fact that I didn’t even know what was going on, I didn’t want this to be my ending point. The tears fell cold onto my cheeks. I could begin to feel my body overheat. I lowered myself back on the ground, losing hope. I clearly was facing the end of my days. My eyes closed, one last tear dropping onto the dry, hard ground.

***

Get her to the infirmary, NOW.  
The voice shattered through my body. It was cold and deep, but so...refreshing. With every word the voice spoke, I got chills.  
The hairs on my arms spiked, and suddenly I was aware of my own breathing. My eyes shot open. I saw everything. The color had returned to my vision and I gasped. I was being carried down a long dark hallway. It was almost silent, besides the clatter of large boots stomping against the ground. The voice was no longer speaking but for some reason, I was at peace. I had the sense it was no longer near, but the sensation of the words never left my body.  
I was placed in what resembled a makeshift hospital room. I didn’t speak, nor question anything. I picked at my nails as a woman stood at the end of my bed, scribbling notes in a black leather book.  
“You should be very grateful, you know.” She spoke. I didn’t reply. “It’s highly uncommon for the commander to stop the ship, let alone for a dying girl.”  
I looked at her confused. “What?” I finally said.  
“Oh, she speaks, good!” She said, still writing. “What’s your name?”  
“Uhm, I’m not sure,” I said, causing her to raise a brow.  
“How do you not know?”  
“I don’t know, I just don’t remember anything,” I said starting to panic.  
“Well, this is just fantastic.” The woman said placing the book down. She slid on a pair of latex gloves and grabbed a cotton swab out of a jar. “Open.” She said wiping the walls of my cheek. She then placed the swab into a bag and smiled. “We should know your name by tomorrow.”  
She nodded at me and then left. I was addled. For some reason, this felt weird. I examined my body under the covers, not aware that I was naked. My eyes got wide. I noticed an immense amount of bruises all over my sides. I gently poked one and winced in pain.  
“And what was your reasoning for that?” A voice boomed. I covered myself back up hastily and examined that man that entered my room unannounced.  
“Who are you?” I asked, holding the blanket over my chest.  
“I suppose I should ask you the same.” He said stiffly. He was dressed from head to toe in black, with a big clanky looking helmet.  
He picked up the book the nurse previously had. “Ah, it seems we don’t know who you are yet.”  
“Where am I?” I interrupted. He turned to me.  
“I suggest you only speak when spoken to.”  
“Were you not speaking to me?”  
“Watch it.” He growled. I held my tongue. He seemed tense. “Be prepared.”  
I raised my eyebrow. “What for?”  
“God, do you only ever ask questions?” He threw the book onto the counter. “Starting tomorrow you work for me.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“You should be thankful, without me you would’ve died.” He said leaning towards my face. “You are indebted to me.”  
I swallowed as he straightened himself and exited the room.  
“What the hell…”


	2. II.

Chapter Two

I know my name. The nurse made me write it on my palm so I remember it.  
“Use the color you like best.” She said holding a display of colorful pens.   
Naturally, I picked the color that caught my eye the most. I scribbled my name onto my hand, watching the colored ink seep into the creases of my palm. I smiled gently.  
“Alright, everything seems to be healing quite nicely, no internal bleeding or anything like that.” She said checking my skin. “Commander Ren had a maid bring down some robes for you and you’ll be escorted by someone from the station to the meeting room shortly after.”   
“Do you perhaps know what is going on?” I chuckled.   
The nurse flicked a strand of blonde hair off her jacket. “I wish I could answer that dear.” She smiled softly. “Now now, get dressed.”   
I lifted myself off the bed and picked up the pile of clothes. I slid on a pair of sleek black pants that were form-flattering, yet functional. The top was long sleeve and black. It had a deep V neck as well as slits up the legs that exposed the pants I was given. I slid on the knee-high boots, with an unnecessary amount of buckles, and stood up. My hair had been in a low bun, but my baby hairs refused to stay sleek. I took the tie out of my hair, letting it cascade around my neck. I examined the texture, the length, and how it felt in my hand. I haven’t taken a moment to appreciate myself these past two days. As I was basking in the glory of clean clothes, a knock at the door rang through my ear.   
“May I come in?” A voice said. I opened the door. There stood a man. He was lean and tall. His orange hair was buzzed short and he had charming hazel eyes.   
“Hello,” I said. “Who are you?”   
“Ah, my name is Rodger.” He said holding his hand out. I shook it. “I’ll be escorting you to your meeting with Commander Ren.”   
“Oh, yes, I’m sorry I forgot.” I laughed nervously.   
“It’s quite alright.” He smiled. “Shall we?”   
He led me down a long and dark hall, similar to the one I arrived in. It was quiet, with only a few guards passing us every now and then. I wondered how long it’d take to get to the meeting room of the shuttle.   
After a few more moments, I could hear the whispers of people. I knew they were talking about me. I would too. Everyone here was dressed so professionally, looked so high and mighty. In fact, there weren’t very many women present. I started to feel vulnerable. All eyes were on me as we graced through the halls. Finally, we stopped at a large door. Without speaking, Rodger had left my side, leaving me alone.   
“Enter.” A familiar voice said.   
The doors opened with a steamy noise. I entered the room, which was a monochrome collection of black shades. In the center was a large black table and at the end sat the man who entered my room yesterday. I finally put two and two together.   
“Commander Ren.” I bowed.   
“Sit.” He instructed. I didn’t hesitate to listen. “Let’s begin.” He said, beginning to read off my personal information to me. “Is this correct?”   
“As far as I know, yes,” I replied. He nodded his head.   
“I’m guessing you’d like to know why you’re here?”   
“Yes, sir,” I said starting to feel a little nervous.  
“Recently, one of our maids has fallen ill,” He started. “You’ll be replacing her.”   
“And why should I?” I projected.   
“I saved your life, and for that, you owe it to me.” He said. “You’re at no state to defy me, so don’t waste your time.”   
I didn’t respond.   
“You’ll be staying in a room across from my personal quarters, not with the rest of the maids.”   
“Why?” I asked.   
“I don’t have to tell you that.” He said blankly. “Your duties begin first thing in the morning and end at dusk, understood?”   
I nodded my head.   
“Speak when spoken to.”  
“Yes, sir.”


	3. III.

Chapter Three

I was led to the room personally by Commander Ren. It was bare and quiet. There was no one near for a while. I entered the room, that had a lighter theme than the rest of the shuttle. The bed was dressed in a pale cotton sheet, and a blanket the same color was folded at the end. There was a small shelf with books, a desk, and a wardrobe.   
“Wow, this is nice,” I said honestly shocked.   
“Of course it is,” Commander Ren said. “I’ll have a list of things for you to accomplish tomorrow posted in my room, be sure to check it first thing in the morning.”   
“Wait, your room?” I said confused.   
“Yes, my room, that’s where you’ll be most of your time as you are my personal maid.”   
“Ah,” I responded.   
“Yes, well, I have business to attend to.” He said leaving.   
The doors closed behind me as I looked at the room again. Above my bed was a map of the shuttle. In a big red circle was labeled ‘Maid’s quarters’. I decided that I should be well acquainted with my coworker since I’m being forced to work here.   
I memorized the map and began to walk towards the maid’s quarters. It was a decent ten-minute walk. When I arrived, I noticed a bunch of women, all clad in black robes much more modest than mine. They all eyed me up and down. After a few moments of chatter, an older woman walked over to me.   
“You must be the one Commander Ren informed us about.” She said with broken English. “I am Biala, the head maid.”   
I smiled and told her my name.   
“That’s a very beautiful name!” She said. “You must be so proud to work for Commander Ren.”   
I snorted. “Why would I?” I clearly said the wrong thing. Suddenly everyone seemed a lot more upset at me.   
“Excuse me?” A woman said. She was tall and busty. Her long brown hair was knotted in a braid that fell down her back. “You should be grateful, the women here would kill for your position.”   
“Well my apologies, but I didn’t take this position willingly.” I snapped back. She scoffed at me and I rolled my eyes.   
“Biala, I’d get this pest away from me if you knew what was good for you.” She said to the older woman. Suddenly, a man’s voice could be heard from the entrance.   
Biala smiled. “It seems you’re being summoned.” She pushed me a little bit. I walked to the entrance, still feeling the stinging stares from the other women.   
“Commander Ren would like to speak with you.” Said Rodger, who had been waiting for me.   
“Do you know why?”   
“Can’t say I do, but I’m sure it’s nothing serious.” He said. “He told me to tell you he would like to meet in his quarters for your list of work.”   
I furrowed my brows. He said he’d do that tomorrow. I decided not to ask Rodger about it. He led me about halfway through, then I made the rest of the way on my own. I knocked on the doors of Commander Ren’s quarters.   
“You may enter.” He said. I walked in cautiously, taking in the intense air. The room was spacious and empty. Just like the rest of the shuttle, it was black, but this room had tinges of silver.   
Commander Ren stepped into my field of vision. I bowed.   
“Good afternoon, sir.” He didn’t say anything, but he stormed over and put a hand around my throat.   
“Who the hell are you.” He growled, gripping tighter.   
I gasped. “W-what are you,” It was hard to breathe. He began to lift me. “C-commander.”  
He dropped me and I fell to my knees. “Are you in affiliation with anyone who may be against me.”   
“What?” I asked.   
He placed his hand on his side, grabbing something. When he pulled it out, red beams filled my sense.   
“Are.” He said stepping closer. “In. Affiliation. With. an. Organization. That. may. Be. Against. Me.” He was practically towering over me.   
“I have no clue what the fuck you’re talking about!”   
“So why are you so powerful?” He yelled. I started to get angry and I stood up.   
“Listen, I don’t know what you’re on but I have no idea what you’re talking about,” I yelled back.  
“You’re everywhere!” He screamed. “Why!”   
“What part of I don’t know don’t you get!” I pushed his chest.   
“Watch your fucking mouth!” He said pulling the sleeve of my shirt and gripping it tightly.   
His breathing was heavy. I looked him dead in his deep brown eyes, matching his energy. He came closer to my face, the skin on his forehead touching mine. Suddenly, his lips were on mine. The kiss was rough, and hasty, almost as if he didn’t want to get caught.   
He must’ve caught sense because he stopped. “Leave.” He said. “Stay out of my sight.”   
My face turned red.   
“You’re ridiculous,” I said leaving.


	4. IV.

I was so struck by the events of earlier. I was so caught up in the moment I didn’t even realize he didn’t have his mask on. His skin was fair and lightly covered with beauty marks. His hair was longer than I’d imagined. His gaze was strong, and so was his grip.   
I checked the time. It was late. I’ve been thinking for three hours already. I undressed and opened the wardrobe. Inside, a silky black robe was dangling from a hanger. I slid it over my body and tied it around me. I went into the attached bathroom and washed my face. I looked tired. I slowly felt the anger bubble up in me as I stormed out of my room. I began to bang on Commander Ren’s door.   
“What part of stay out of my sight do you not understand.” He said furiously. His face was still uncovered by his mask.  
“I want to leave,” I said crossing my arms. “I know you know where I’m from.”   
“No.” He said sternly. “You work for me.”   
“I want to leave.”   
“That’s a shame.” He leaned against the door frame.   
“You have hundreds of other women down the hall, pick one of them,” I said.  
“I don’t want them.”  
“Why?” I asked.   
“Get dressed.” He demanded.   
“No,” I said smugly. I looked back down at my robe and smirked. “Let me leave or it comes off.”   
Commander Ren turned around. “I’m going to sleep now,” He said. He stopped when he heard the drop of my robe. I slowly entered the room.   
“Let me leave and you can do whatever you want to me,” I said. He turned around a took in my appearance. I could see the heat rising in his body. He stepped closer to me.   
“As much as I’d love to destroy you, I’m not going to let you get your way.” He whispered into my ear. He placed his hands on my hips and turned me around. “I’ll see you in the morning.”   
I scoffed and picked up my robe. I was sure that would’ve worked. I went back to my room and the door closed behind me. I got into a hot shower, then went to bed.

***

I knocked on the door to Commander Ren’s room. It was silent for a moment, and then the door opened. He was leaned over a table looking at something.   
“You’re fully clothed, right?” He said sarcastically.   
“Yes,” I said.   
He turned to me. I was disappointed to see his mask covering his face. “Here’s your list, I expect by the end of the week you know what to do, understood?”  
“Yes.”   
“It should be routine as I’m the only one who stays here.” He said, invading my space. “That is unless I have visitors.”   
He didn’t say another word as he left. I walked around the space. He didn’t have very many decorations. Actually, he had none at all. The walls were completely blank. I looked down at the list. First up was tidy up his bedroom area. I walked to the door left of the living area. As I opened it I noticed that once again, the walls were completely boring. I set his list down on the nightstand that was next to his rather large bed. I removed the black comforter and began to flatten the sheet. I took in the woodsy scent that cascaded through the air as I fluffed the pillows. It was comforting.   
Once I was finished cleaning the room, I walked over to the wardrobe. Organizing it wasn’t on the list, but I figured I had time to pass. He was a relatively neat person and there wasn’t much to do. The locked doors caught me off guard. What could he possibly have in there that made it so it needed to be locked? I shrugged it off and continued down the list.   
Lunchtime came sooner than expected. I was told there was a dining hall I’d be welcomed to join come time. When I got to the hall I noticed it was more crowded than I had originally expected. However, it was all of the maids I had a run in yesterday. I saw the woman, Biala, sitting by herself.   
“How’s it hanging kickass.” She said with a big grin.   
“Kickass?” I chucked.   
“Of course, you stood up to that bitch Tiona.” She laughed. “No one does that.”   
“Well, I didn’t mean to come off rude, but I was already having a bad day.”   
She nodded. “That’s understandable.” She picked at her food. “Where are you from?”   
I squinted in thought. “I honestly have no idea, no one will tell me.”   
“They must fear you then.”   
“Uh-huh.” I laughed thinking about the events of yesterday. I remember Commander Ren screaming at me, his hand around my throat. “Ren is a douchebag.”   
“I wouldn’t know.” She said fixing her glasses. “None of the maids have met him.”  
“Consider yourselves lucky.” I took a drink of water. “He’s a prick.”   
Biala laughed. “You’re a funny girl, none of these other peachlings have personalities.”   
“Not even one of them?” I asked.   
“Unfortunately, no, they only fantasize about how hot Kylo Ren is.” She scoffed. “They’ve never even seen him!”  
I smiled. I didn’t have the heart to tell her that he was, in fact, very hot. We chatted for a while longer before it was time for us to head back to work.


	5. V.

I wasn’t sure if I was supposed to stay in Commander Ren’s room or my own. I chose his just to be safe. I fought the urge to snoop around, instead, I doodled on a note pad I found on the counter. I wrote my name a dozen times all in different styles. Suddenly, I heard the door open. I stood up as Commander Ren stomped in. He took his helmet off and threw it across the room. He stopped in his tracks when he saw I was standing here.   
“You’re still here.” He said.   
“Yes sir, I am-” He cut me off by kissing me deeply. I didn’t bother to resist. I didn’t want to. He moved down to my jaw and then my neck.   
“Ah, commander,” I said. “What-”  
“Shut up.” He said, kissing down my chest now. He rushed to remove my shirt, but before he went any further he stood up straight again.   
“Bad day?” I asked. He sighed deeply and released me.   
“I’m sorry.” He quickly became formal again. “You’ve completed your duties?”   
“Yes, sir,” I said, still half-naked.   
He sat on the black couch in the living area and rolled his head back. I stood there not knowing what to do. He didn’t speak.   
“Uhm, I can leave if you want me to,” I said picking my shirt up. He didn’t reply. I stepped over to the couch and examined him. “Commander?”   
He looked up at me, then closed his eyes. For some reason, I wanted to submit to his every command. I may not like the situation I’m in, but something about this man entices me. I knelt down in front of him. His chest tightened as I slowly slid his shirt up and unbuttoned his pants.  
“What are you doing?” He started.   
“Shut up.” I mimicked his words from earlier. I unzipped the flap and looked up at him. His breathing was starting to get heavy. “Can I?” I asked, making sure he was comfortable.   
He nodded quickly and I examined the bulge in his underwear as it grew. I slowly stroked past the fabric, still looking at him. A small pant left his lips. I grabbed the waistband of his underwear and pulled it down, releasing his member. It was big and throbbing. I kissed the tip, then slowly licked up from the base. He grabbed a fistful of my hair as I took his dick down my throat. His moans grew louder and louder and he pumped himself into my mouth. It was getting harder for me to breathe, but I didn’t care. It felt too good to know that I was pleasing him. He shortly finished in my mouth with a harsh thrust. I leaned back breathing hard and smiled.   
“I hope that at least made your day a little better.” I laughed.   
“I could get used to that.” He said as coldly as ever.   
I stood up and adjusted my clothes as he watched. “See you tomorrow, Kylo.” I could sense his slight discomfort at the informality, and I left. 

***

I sat in the dining hall the next day around lunch alone. Biala was nowhere in sight. I picked at my food slightly disappointed.   
“Hey, stranger.” A familiar and friendly voice spoke.  
“Oh, hi Rodger. I greeted him. “How are you?”  
“Same old same old I’m afraid,” He laughed sitting next to me. “What’s up with you and the Commander?”   
I spit out my drink and started coughing. “E-excuse me?” I said, color draining from my face.   
“Your job? How is it going?”   
“Oh, Jesus, It’s fine.” I sighed. “It’s pretty boring honestly.”  
“Oh yeah, I’m sure living lavishly in the head maid’s quarters is boring.”   
“Head Maid?” I said confused.   
“Is that not where you’re stationed?”   
“I’m not sure, I didn’t know that’s what it was called,” I said. “That’s why they all hate me.”  
“Who hates you?” Rodger asked. I looked up at the crowd of women in black robes, all glaring at me.   
“These lovely ladies,” I said waving. All of their eyes turned away. “Biala says their jealous.”   
“Ah, that old lady is a nut job!” He said. I chuckled. Suddenly, a moment of dread filled my senses and I heard my name being called, no, roared, from somewhere.   
“Uhm, excuse me.” I got up quickly and ran towards the main hall.   
I examined the hallway, which was completely empty. I furrowed my brows in confusion. Who was calling my name? Just as I started to walk, a hand covered my mouth, holding in my ability to scream.


	6. VI.

I was being strung along, the large body still pulling me. I struggled to escape, but after minutes of elbowing and shoving, I managed to break free. I turned to see who my captor was.   
“Kylo, what the hell?” I said viewing the commander. I couldn’t see his face, but I could tell he was pissed off.   
“Who was that?” He asked sternly.   
“What?”  
“That runt of a man, who is he?” He had me against the wall.   
“Rodger?” I replied with a laugh, “He’s just some guy.”  
“He wants you.” He said, his form tightening.   
I pushed him away and started walking down the hall. “You’re ridiculous, Kylo.”  
I could hear him clomping behind me. He grabbed my wrist. “That’s Commander Ren to you.”   
“Uh huh.” I replied, snatching my hand away. “Why are you so bothered anyways?”   
“Because he wants you!” He shouted.   
“He does not!”   
Kylo grabbed my neck firmly. “He wants to fuck you, I can smell it all over you.”   
“Are you sure,” I said knocking on his helmet, “I’m pretty sure this thing is in the way.” I struggled to hold in my laugh.   
He didn’t seem to find it as amusing as I did. He released my throat, but continued to drag me down the halls. We stopped at a large door that immediately opened in his presence. I had never seen this room before. It was dark with nothing but a large table, similar to the meeting room I had initially visited before.   
Kylo practically threw me onto the table, knocking the chairs out of the way and removing his helmet. Suddenly, I was deep into the familiar sensation that is his kiss. Once again, I don’t deny it. Something about it just feels so right. I could feel his gloved hands start to roam around my body as I slowly started to submit. Sooner or later, the top of my body was completely bare. He roughly grabbed me and flipped me around, caressing the divit of my spine. My palms laid flat against the cold table and I felt Kylo’s hand reach from under me, slowly running across my stomach, down to my core. I let out a small breath. He grabbed the band of my pants and slid them down, stopping at my knees. I was now bent over in a vulnerable state, like I was being preyed upon.   
“You’re so wet.” He said, sliding his hand into my panties. I moaned as he started to move. “Rodger couldn’t touch you like this.”   
“I don’t even,” I gasped. “Know him.” I laid my head against my arms, starting to feel weakened by his touch. “Fuck, I barely know you!”   
He started to go faster. “God…” I muttered. I could feel my body quivering, just as I was at the brink of explosion, he stopped.   
I turned my head back and looked at him, then looked down. I knew what he wanted. I wanted it too. There’s something about him that just fills me with desire. I could feel him press himself against me before whispering in my ear.   
“I want to feel every part of you.” He started to unbutton his pants. “I want you to feel every part of me.” He grunted as he slid himself inside of me.   
I winced in pain. He was big.   
“Ah!” I yelped as he started to move back and forth.   
His still clothed chest was pressed against my black. The rough texture of his shirt caused a slightly uncomfortable friction as he started to move faster. He was rough, and spared me no time to adjust. His hand slid around my throat and squeezed as he went faster. It was almost impossible for me to speak. He was working in all the right ways.   
“You’re such a slut, you’re absolutely loving this.” He grunted, grabbing a fistful of hair with his free hand. “Fuck.”   
His hand reached up from my neck and he slid two fingers into my mouth. I gagged a bit, but that only motivated him to thrust into my harder. I screamed out in pleasure. I felt myself tighten as I was at the edge of my climax.   
With a few more pumps, Kylo released inside of me. He placed me back on my back. I looked at him, feeling vulnerable. Here I am. I barely know anything about myself, and I know absolutely nothing about this man, but I feel so content. So full. He didn’t say a word to me as he got himself back together.  
“You’re not to see Rodger anymore.” He spoke finally.   
“Why not.” I protested.   
“You are to obey my orders, do you understand?”   
I didn’t reply.   
“Do you understand?” He said this time in a more threatening tone.   
“Yes, sir.”   
“I’m glad you understand.” He tossed me my clothes. “Get yourself cleaned up and back to work.” He left the room.  
“Dick.”


End file.
